Letters to You
by LightShadow108
Summary: I'm Presley Carter, best friend to Cedric Diggory. Even though we're best friends, there's still a lot of things I can't bring myself to tell him. So here's all my thoughts, written as letters. My letters to you.
1. Chapter 1

Letters To You

Dear Cedric,

I know I've told you a _million_ times today, but you are truly my best friend! I can't even believe we've known each other for _five years_! Remember when we met at the Weasley's? I had just turned 6, and you would be 7 soon. My family had just moved to St. Ottery, and Mrs. Weasley invited me and Blaine over to play with you guys. I remember you and all the Weasley boys were playing quidditch, and Fred and George told me I couldn't play just because I'm a _girl._ And then you said, "How do you know? She could be the best of all of us!" And then you smiled and handed me a broom. I scored within 15 seconds. And I _knew_ you were going to be my best friend.

I can't believe we're about to start our first year at Hogwarts! I'm so nervous, but excited! You keep telling me you aren't nervous, but _come on_ Ced! I know you most likely are! I really don't want to be separated from you or the twins! Of course they'll probably be in Gryffindor. I hope we all are! Well, as long as we aren't in Slytherin. Blaine says most of them are_ rrreeeaalllllly_ bad! It's just too bad first years can't have brooms, or even play quidditch for that matter. I know _we_ would be the best! Blaine says Hufflepuff doesn't have any openings, and Charlie says Gryffindor doesn't either. I guess we'll just have to wait and see!

I don't really know why I'm writing this when I just talked to you, or when I could walk down the road to your house right now! But I think I'll keep doing it. It's almost like a diary I can tell anything to, except I'm writing to my best friend and I don't think I'll ever show you this. Oh well, we'll see what happens!

Signed, your best friend,

Presley Caroline Carter


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Ceddie,

I can't believe we're actually at Hogwarts! It's so beautiful and magical and wonderful! Of course you already know this, but Blaine told me to shut up about it. I'm just glad we were both sorted into Hufflepuff! Too bad the twins are in Gryffindor, but now we can have fun playing against them when quidditch starts (You know, when we make the team in a few years!)! I still wish we could play _now!_!

I know you don't want to go to classes, but COME ON! How could you not be excited? We get to learn magic spells and charms and potions! But Professor Flitwick is so cute and little! And Hagrid is HUGE! McGonagall looks strict, but I bet she's really nice…..I hope. And the other professors seem pretty cool. Well, except for Snape. I just hope he isn't as mean as everyone (cough-Blaine, Bill and Charlie- cough) says. He can't be _that _bad if he's a teacher!

Well I guess that's it for today. You know, these letters seem to be really good for me. I really think I'll keep writing them. Even though you'll never see them! MWAHAHAHA! That is all.

Your best friend (and now, housemate!),

Presley

P.S.- I forgot one of the most important things in my letter! All through the Sorting and dinner, all the girls were staring at you. I wonder why? Do you know? Was there something on your face? I really don't know….


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Ced,

I decided to write another letter, but I promise it'll be short. But I know you're sick and tired of hearing me say, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SAVING ME! I can't believe that stupid Slytherin knocked me off my broom! The nerve! I know if you hadn't caught me I'd either be flat on the ground or in the hospital wing.

That was so embarrassing though! You know I'm a good flier! But up there I just looked dumb! And the Hufflepuff captain was watching! Now I'm NEVER going to make it onto the team! I know you've been telling me all day that I'm just overreacting, and I guess you're right…but you know I can't help it!

So I've decided now that somehow, someway I'm going to repay you for saving me. I know it probably didn't take much for you to do it, but it means a lot to me. Thank you, Cedric Diggory. You are most definitely the best friend anyone could ever have!

And before I forget, some more girls were staring at you. And they had stuff all over their faces and their eyes. They kept waving at you and Blaine too. Hmm…girls are weird. I'm never going to be like that! I wonder why they do that?

Thanks again!

Your very confused best friend,

Presley Carter


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Cedric,

I feel really weird writing this. I haven't written one of these since, what, first year? Wow, three years already! Anyway, I have something to tell you…but I can't tell you. Does that make sense? No? Good, you won't ask questions. To start off I just want to say that you're still my best friend Cedric Diggory, no matter what. Now to move on…

I think I like you Ceddie, as more than my best friend. Of course I'm not going to tell you this. Now I understand what those girls were doing in our first year! But now even more girls of all ages are realizing that you're sweet and charming and handsome. And they're all so beautiful and perfect. So why would you even want to choose me, your tomboy best friend of 8 years, over them?

They'll never know the real you though. They won't know how you get nervous before quidditch matches and big exams. Or how you always eat one food at a time during meals and you don't let your foods mix. Or how you still come over in the summer and spend the night with me in our old tree house the night before our birthdays. They won't know how you have a bad habit of biting your nails. They won't know that you don't want to follow your dad's footsteps to work in the Ministry, or that you won't tell him that. They won't ever know that you drink your tea with two sugars and a lot of cream.

No, they'll probably never know any of that. But I will Ced. And just remember that I'll be here for you when you need me. All you have to do is ask. No matter what I start feeling for you, I'll always be your best friend first.

Love ya Ceddie!

Presley


	5. Chapter 5

Cedric,

Again, I feel weird writing this! It's been two years now! We're almost adults! But I still wrote you. This is important.

I can't believe you entered that _stupid _tournament! It's super dangerous Ced! People have DIED in these tasks! Are you mentally unstable? I mean, I know you aren't, but still! I don't want you to die! You're not ready Cedric! I don't care how good of a student and dueler you are. I just want you to be safe, and you definitely aren't guaranteed safety in this dumb thing!

I know why you're doing this. It's not for the cup, the gold, or even the eternal glory. It's all for your dad. You're so worried that he'll never be proud of you. Cedric that's absurd! You're his only son, he's always been proud of you! You're prefect, quidditch captain, seeker and you'll probably be Head Boy! You're near the top of our class! Why wouldn't he be proud? I really wish you could drop out of this stupid tournament. I don't want you to die! I believe in you though. You know I always will.

I guess now that I'm done "yelling" at you here, I'll be a good friend in real life and support you. You're the best champion out there. But don't be offended if I cheer for Harry a few times. The poor kid has half the school against him! Please don't hurt him! How'd he get in, anyways? Nevermind, I'll go ask you now. Good luck Cedric! Love you!

Presley Caroline


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Ced,

You did so incredibly well against the dragon! I _told_ you transforming a rock into a dog would work! And you barely got hurt! Just that little burn, and it's gone now! I know everyone else was impressed too, well until Potter stole the show. You gotta admit though, that kid is a ruddy good flier! I know your dad would've been proud to see you though.

The Yule Ball is in a few days. I really wish you had asked me. But Cho is really pretty and she seems nice enough. Don't worry about me, I'll have fun with George (just as friends though!) I'm excited about the ball. Which is weird because I'm not usually one to be excited for a dance! The Great Hall should look beautiful like always, but I guess even more so. Ooh you should see my dress robes! They've got thin straps, about down to there, in that wonderful shade of light blue that you like…

I hope you have a lot of fun. You and Cho will look really great together. You'll look really great…

I guess I'll see you soon,

Oh and by the way, you better get a move on with that egg! I hear some of the others have started! Hurry up!

Presley


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Cedric,

I really need to make this quick. First I want to say that you looked wonderful at the Ball. And Cho was beautiful. I just wish that could've been me. You told me I looked beautiful and then you kissed my cheek…that made my night. I had fun with George though. He's just so…George.

I really can't believe I was your item at the bottom of the lake! I mean Merlin, Cedric! It could have been anybody! But it was me. Thanks for saving me-again. I won't bother you with the million thanks like last time. It was kind of your job. I just found it incredibly…sweet.

I almost told you how I feel. We were both sitting there together, cold and wet. We were so close and it almost came out of my mouth. But then Cho came up. And you guys looked happy and I just couldn't ruin that.

I'm really writing this to warn you more than I already have. The last task is the most dangerous. It's where people have died! But Ced, I believe in you. Just be careful. You're my best friend. I love you Cedric Diggory. So please, PLEASE be careful. For me. Your best friend of ten years. Be careful for me.

Presley


	8. Chapter 8

Cedric,

The tournament's over now. You're co-champion. I just wish we were all celebrating instead of mourning. I wish you were here with us. I do believe you and Harry and Dumbledore about Volde…you- know- who. I just WISH you were here to fight the nonbelievers, the Ministry, the WORLD! But you're not. I'm not really sure what happened to you guys in the Third Task. All I know is you entered the maze, and hours later Harry showed up with your lifeless, dead body. I didn't know what to do.

We all cried of course. Me, your dad, McGonagall. I think some of the Slytherins were even upset. Harry felt really bad. He thinks it's his fault! Poor kid. We had a ceremony for you, and Dumbledore gave a speech. You wouldn't have believed a word he said about you. But he said perfectly what everyone thinks of you. Well, almost everyone. I always knew there was more.

Now I've started thinking about everything I should've said to you. All the feelings I should've told you about instead of keeping them inside. I know I'll never get the chance to, but I need to get it off my chest. So here it goes.

I love you Cedric Diggory. I know we've said it before, but that was like brother and sister. And I'm being serious now, so don't laugh. I think I've loved you ever since I've met you, I just didn't know it at the time. But I truly love you. And I love everything about you. Your gorgeous smile with your perfect teeth. That little piece of hair that always falls in your face when you're working. I love how you always push it back, even though you know it'll just fall again. I love how you rub the back of your neck when you're nervous, especially when you were talking to girls…or ministry workers. I love you always had an ink smudge on your face after History of Magic, and how you always took off your robe to make a potion. I love how you always wore the friendship bracelet we made when we were nine, everyday even to play quidditch. I love how you messed up my hair when we joked, and how you pushed me more than anything on the quidditch pitch, and how you kissed my forehead when I cried… and oh, Cedric, I just love you! And I _wish_ you were here now because I was _going_ to tell you after you won the tournament but then you-

I don't know how I'll get through next year without you. You were my confidant! You were the only one who knew I want to be a Healer instead of working at the Ministry like my parents. You were going to be there with me when I told them! How can I do that now? I won't have any support…from anyone.

I wrote you more of these letters. I was going to show them to you, but I guess now I can't. I might give them to your parents. So I guess this is goodbye. I'll miss and I love you more than you could ever know or imagine. Just know, I'll never forget you Cedric Diggory.

With all my love,

Presley Caroline Carter


End file.
